Love the Way You Lie
by Vaenz
Summary: Roxas knew something was wrong. All he had to do was ask. Songfic. AkuRoku. Please Read and Review.


**Love the way you Lie**

_**This is a songfic for the song 'Love the way you Lie' Eminem feat. Rihanna. When I first heard this song, it reduced me to tears but for some reason I got addicted to it. Then, this fanfic came into my head. When I wrote this story in the dead of the night, honestly I scared myself with what was before me. In the end, I decided to share this story with everyone else, so drop me a line, tell me what you think.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the story line. **_

_**I rated this M to be safe for minor swearing, and violant themes. **_

* * *

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
_

Roxas let out a last, defeated sob, letting the sob course through his body, shaking him. As if making him finally wake up to reality with a bucket full of freezing cold water. He knew this was the last time, the final straw. Staring at himself in the mirror, Roxas examined his features, noticing how clammy his skin had gotten, how dark the bags were under his eyes, how pale, how sickly he looked. His lower lip trembled, his eyes filled with yet to be unshed tears. Why had Axel done this to him? He knew that he was a bit 'wild' and Roxas's could live with that but… it was time Axel actually told him the truth, not the fairy tale that Roxas so wanted to believe. Behind him, he heard the front door slam. Stiffening his lip, Roxas walked calmly out into the kitchen of their small rented apartment. The apartment was old and beaten up – one might say 'well used', and smelled of its earlier residents, and the always lingering smell of smoke, which seemed to seep into everything in the small cheap apartment. It was like poison gas, seeping into every item Roxas owned, his clothes, his hair, even his cold clammy skin.

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right

It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Axel groaned tiredly, throwing his briefcase onto the worn bench top, looking up and seeing Roxas, his now trademark scowl featured on his face, as usual, at Roxas's arrival. Roxas could barely remember the days where Axel would smile, _genuinely _smile. How his slightly lop-sided grin could fill Roxas with a warm glow. Now it was an angry scowl, replacing what Roxas knew to be Axel with someone else. Someone who was cold, calculating and uncaring. The old days were long gone. Roxas knew it too. But that didn't make it hurt any less. Roxas dryly examined the fresh bruises on Axel's neck. "You're late." He said, keeping the tremble in his voice to stay at the back of his throat.

"So?" Axel's voice came out scathing, making Roxas flinch at the harshness Axel had inflicted in the single word. "I'm the only one who brings in the money for your sorry, pathetic ass." Axel sent a glance at the state of the apartment. "You can't even be bothered to clean up a little. I spend all day working my ass off and I come home to finds you complaining that I'm _fucking late_."

Roxas shut his eyes slowly and opened them again. He was going to do this. If not for his sanity's sake. "How did you get the marks on your neck?" Roxas asked his voice cracking slightly as he tried to contain his emotions within. This just caused Axel to become even angrier. Axel knew that Roxas knew before all of this, of course. But he was happy to play innocent with his sweet '_Roxy_'.

"That's none of your business." He spat, taking private satisfaction out of the fact that Roxas's eyes were indeed rimmed with red, a sign that he had been crying. _Let the little fucker cry. He deserves it._

Roxas nodded slowly, as if he knew this was going to happen. "Fine." He whispered softly before walking away.

"Don't you walk away from me! I haven't finished with you yet." Axel yelled, storming after the retreating blonde's hunched shoulders. He grabbed Roxas and spun his around, leering in Roxas's face, his eyes full of hate.

"Well I have." Roxas mumbled quietly again, pulling away from Axel's tight grip. He walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a small battered black suitcase, packing his clothes into it carefully and slowly, like it pained him to even touch his few possessions before stuffing them into the black suitcase.

"What do you think you're doing? How dare you turn your back on me!" Axel roared, ripping the bag off the bed and onto the floor, making the clothes spill out like blood from a cut. In his fit of rage, Axel grabbed Roxas, pushing him up against the peeling wallpaper of the walls, making Roxas's head crack against the wall, drawing a small whimper of pain and fear from the blonde. "Answer me!" he yelled in Roxas's face, but the boy just kept his head down, staring at the floor. Axel's grip tightened, making Roxas gasped sharply, biting his lip as he brought his eyes to met with his lover's.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
_

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

"Let go of me." Roxas said his defiant ocean blue eyes clashing with the cruel emerald green of Axel's.

Axel took in a hissing breathe, bringing his face in even closer to Roxas's. "What did you say?" He spat out. Roxas blinked slowly, trying to keep calm. He could feel the emotions; sadness, hurt, loss, betrayal, the underlining hint of anger; bubbling underneath his skin, trying to force their ways to the surface, desperate to break free. Roxas shook his head, unable to continue with this hell, this piece of unhappy memories. Axel let out a scream of rage, punching the wall so close to Roxas's head. Axel removed his hand from the wall, no longer covered in the pure slightly exotic olive skin, but in crimson blood. "Get out of my sight." Axel spat, walking out, leaving Roxas to lean against the wall, holding himself tightly as his body was wrecked by uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

_You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

Roxas picked up the old black battered and placed it next to the kitchen bench. It was still early; the sun had yet to fill the seemingly empty and cold world with warmth. Last night Axel had gone further than he had ever normally done. The yelling, the screaming; Roxas was used to that. Sick to death of it. But the physical violence was what had scared Roxas the most, sending a cold shiver down his spine. There was no doubt about it; Roxas was no longer safe in his own house. Axel was getting out of control. Roxas had to leave. Roxas sighed, placing the small note on the bench top, telling Axel goodbye. It was either that or one day Roxas knew he wouldn't be waking up from his nightmare. Suddenly, Roxas flinched, the sound of sleep heavy feet padding down the hallway making his heart pound in his chest. He was hoping to leave before Axel woke. Hell, that was the reason he had gotten up so early. Roxas knew Axel was a heavy sleeper, but he hadn't wanted to take any chances. That was all gone to the wind now. "Roxas?" Axel's harsh voice asked, as he stared at the small blonde, trying to work out was going on. He spotted the small note on the bench top. Frowning, he leaned over and snatched the note up, reading it quickly. Which didn't take very long, since the note only had two words on it.

"_I'm sorry_?" Axel's scathing voice asked, glaring at the blonde. "That's all you have to say?" Before he even realised what he was doing, Axel raised back his fist and punched the small blonde. Roxas cried out and looked up, a small trail of blood running down and pooling on his upper lip, tears slowly starting to roll down his cheeks. Roxas held his hand to his face, his eyes accusing and hurt, showing now nothing but betrayal.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
_

_Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Axel's eyes widened and he took a step back, raising his hands. "Jesus, I'm so sorry Roxas. Fuck, Roxy, you're bleeding. I'm so sorry."

The tears continued to roll down his cheeks and Roxas let out small whimper, cradling his face, his eyes accusing. Sobs shook Roxas's small, frail body. "Roxy, I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Damnit, I love you… I'm so sorry." Axel rapped Roxas in his arms, holding the small boy as he sobbed in his attacker arms.

Roxas shook his head, pushing away from Axel. "No." He whimpered, quickly grabbing the suitcase. "No." he whimpered again, pushing Axel away once more as he ran down the hall, opening the front door, flinching as the cold air hit him.

"Roxas, if you step out of that door you're never coming back." Axel warned from behind him, his voice sounding kind and sincere, but Roxas knew that in his emerald green eyes lay only hate and deception.

"No." Roxas whimpered for the last time, leaving the small apartment, the stained glass door slamming behind him. Axel stared at the closed door for awhile after that, not believing what had just happened, looking down at his hands, unbelieving to what he had just done to Roxas. His Roxas. Who was now gone. Axel walked over to the kitchen counter numbly, all the feeling and thoughts gone from his body other than '_He's gone._' Staring down at the unclean bench top, he grabbed the closest dish he could reach and pegged it at the door's stained glass window, shattering it. All the tiny shards of glass falling to the ground like lost, forgotten memories.

_Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed_

_And set the house on fire_

**On Thursday, August 13th, ****an elderly mother and her 26 year old son are believed to have died in a house fire early this morning. **

Police have yet to formally indentify properly the victims of the fire but confirmed the bodies of two people, Roxas and Tingha Moore, have been found in the remains of a house on Twilight Hill Rd.

Twilight Hill Rd resident Cid Terrill, 52, said he was woken by a woman screaming after the fire started at around 2.30am.

The woman was a passerby who had stopped her car and was screaming at the occupants inside, trying to rouse them, Mr Terrill said.

He said when he looked out the window after hearing the screams and saw the fire; the flames completely obscured the house.

_"It was a wall of flame from one end of the house to the other,"_ Mr Terrill said. _"I couldn't even see the house for the flames, just a red wall of fire."  
_  
A 31-year-old man, who was suffering from minor burns, abrasions and smoke inhalation, was kept in Twilight Town Hospital for a few hours until he was deemed to be in a physically stable condition. He was found standing outside the burning house, laughing mantically until collapsing from smoke inhalation. Authorities believe thathe was the arsonist who started the fire, identifying the man to be Axel Diaz, Roxas Moore's long-time partner and was taken into custody once he was given the 'all-clear' from the hospital staff. Mr. Diaz was said to be 'emotionally unstable', supposedly muttering strange obscenities before he was taken into custody, nurse Tifa Williams said.

"_He kept muttering about 'serving him right' and kept saying 'all lies' over and over again,"_ Ms Williams said. _"When I asked Mr. Diaz who was 'he', he went crazy and had to be forcfully controlled by three other hospital staff."_

Police are investigating the cause of the blaze and Mr. Diaz is being held for questioning.

The home has been destroyed and surrounding properties were damaged as the blaze spread, but the flames were controlled before anyone else got hurt.

_Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

**Please Read and Review. Reviews are like wood to a fire. The fire won't burn unless it gets the wood. So please send some reviews!**

Love chu~ AxelCookie


End file.
